1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, particularly to a cable connector assembly improving the shielding performance.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,651,375 and Publication No. 20100151732 respectively disclose a cable connector assembly, which has a internal shielding structure, the former made up of three metal portions and the latter made up of two metal shells engaging on the printed circuit board respectively forming a shielding space enclosing the printed circuit board. The common ground is trying to provide the shielding space as close as possible to get better shielding effect. As is known to all, the shielding structure of the connector has a great effect on the stability and transmission rate of signal, the shielding performance of connector becomes particularly important when transporting high-rate signal.
Hence, a new and simple cable connector assembly is desired.